


My Life Would Suck Without You

by kierathefangirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Person, Fluff, M/M, POV, Point of View, USUK - Freeform, gerita - Freeform, prucan, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierathefangirl/pseuds/kierathefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. 4 ships, so I'll make this vague enough to work for all of them: Person A got into an argument with person B. They split up. A couple days/weeks later (depending on the couple), Person A comes back. The story picks up when Person A gets there. If the story is continued, I can go back and explain what happened with each couple (I already have ideas for USUK, Gerita, and Spamano, of course. Working on PruCan in case someone wants that continued as well.).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. USUK (Alfred's POV): I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything mentioned in the story (Lego Star Wars, Star Trek: Beyond (that was an amazing film!), any of it). I only own the story.
> 
> Opinion-based. POVs (Points of View). I will be continuing one piece of this story (one ship), so I would like feedback and I want to know which one you want continued. If it's more than one, I can also put it on Wattpad or DeviantArt (or if enough people like all the parts, I can just break it into four stories and write each of them).
> 
> Also. I am listening to "My Life Would Suck Without You" by Kelly Clarkson. As it's highly influencing the story, please listen to it. I won't say you have to or should, but I highly recommend it with how much it's swaying the direction of the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur shows up at Alfred's house while he's playing games. They talk. Arthur joins in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Lego Star Wars (sadly...) but I do love it. So it's mentioned in the story.
> 
> Alfred/(United States of) America's POV, it's first person. ("I"=Alfred)
> 
> USUK. Don't like, don't read. (They do kiss. Twice. You've been warned.) Please do be nice on critiques (AKA no ship hate).
> 
> Let me know if you want this part continued!

A soft knock interrupts my games. It’s so timid I have to know who it is, so I pause my game and get up.

I make my way to the door, slipping outside. “...Arthur?”

Arthur doesn’t move nor does he answer. His eyes stay on the ground, a dirty and rumpled jacket on over a skin-tight t-shirt—which totally isn’t his usual style—and crumpled, faded blue jeans. The skin-tight shirt reveals the faint outline of ribs, which tells me he hasn’t been eating. It’s only been a couple weeks, yet here he is again.

Finally he moves, shuffling his feet. But he still doesn’t speak.

I move forward, pulling him into a hug. “Are you okay?”

He stays still, his head on my shoulder and arms stiff at his sides. But he still doesn’t answer.

I take his hand, pulling him inside and offering him a glass of water. He downs it in seconds, clearing his throat and shuffling his feet again. “...No.”

His voice cracks and he gets another glass of water, downing that too before setting the glass down.

I reach out and take both of his hands in mine, drawing his eyes up. “What’s wrong?”

“Kill me now,” he mutters, grabbing me by my jacket and pulling me into a kiss.

Startled, it takes me a moment to even register what’s happening. By the time I do, he pulls away, falling back into the counter. Then he speaks again, however hoarsely. “...I’m sorry.”

I blink, swallowing and taking a step across the narrow kitchen to tip his head up, wiping tears away with my thumb. “Are you...are you sure?”

Arthur nods slightly. “...My family kicked me out again. I’ve been on the streets the past week. And I haven’t eaten or drank anything in days. They kicked me out because I said I wouldn’t stop loving you even if they said it was wrong.”

Arthur looks up at me shyly, looking like a kicked puppy. It’s strange to see him like this. “I love you, Alfred. ...For better or for worse.”

I can’t help myself; I grin instantly, answering, “I love you, too, Arthur. For better or for worse.”

“Can...can I...um....?” he starts, his voice drifting away

I reach forward, pulling him into a kiss in answer. He responds immediately, his arms sliding around my neck. I wrap my arms around him, refusing to pull away until we’re both breathless before answering, “Stay? You shouldn’t have to ask.”

Arthur smiles shyly, reaching out and sliding his fingers through mine. “Do you have to answer like that every time?”

“Yes,” I assure him with a grin, pecking him once on the lips.

For a moment, he’s still. Then he lets go of my hand, disappearing for a moment before reappearing with an expensive-looking suitcase. I lead the way to my room and he drops it.

I take his hand, pulling him out and handing him a remote. “Lego Star Wars?”

“Dork,” he chastises lightly before joining in.


	2. GerIta (Feli's POV): I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig shows up at Feli's house because he can't sleep. Feli falls asleep cuddling with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is short because Feli (Italy), being Feli, falls asleep. But it still can be extended if you like it.
> 
> Feli (North Italy)'s POV.
> 
> GerIta (Germany/Italy). Don't like, don't read. Please do be nice on critiques (AKA no ship hate).
> 
> Let me know if you want this part continued!

A soft knock at the door wakes me up. I roll out of bed. Lovi’s disappeared, that’s weird.

I slip out, smoothing my hair down and straightening my PJs before opening the door.

Ludwig stands in front of me, clothes rumpled and eyes focused on his feet. He says nothing, but I can see him shaking slightly. “Uh...”

“I can’t sleep,” he says hoarsely, clearing his throat. “...I miss you.”

I can’t help but smile, taking his wrist and pulling him in out of the pouring rain and loud thunder. I shut the door behind him, pulling him into a hug. “I missed you, too.”

Ludwig hugs me lightly, his umbrella popping closed under his fingers and snapping shut the rest of the way. He drops it, burying his face in my shoulder. Tears seep into my PJs, and I hug him tighter in response.

After a few minutes, Ludwig finally speaks again. “Can I...can I stay?”

“Of course you can,” I assure him. “Come on.”

I pull him back into my room, shutting the door and crawling in next to him, shutting my eyes and crashing in seconds.


	3. PruCan (Mattie's POV): God Damn It I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert (Prussia) shows up to Matthew's house. They talk. Gil is soaked so he showers off and dries off. (Fluffiness.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matthew (Canada)'s POV. Fluff (I don't tend to do lemons/smut).
> 
> PruCan. Don't like, don't read. No ship hate, please. (They do kiss twice. You've been warned.) There's a bit of USUK overlap (Alfred & Arthur running to Al's room when someone knocks on the door). Prussia/Gil says "god damn it, I love you", so if you don't like that you've been warned. It's used for Romano/South Italy as well (they do curse sometimes, it's just who they are).
> 
> Let me know if you want this part continued!

A hard knock echoes through the house. Alfred and Arthur skitter into Al’s room, closing the door behind them. The person knocks again.

I get up with a sigh, drying my eyes on my sleeve and trying in vain to make myself semi-presentable before poking my head out the door.

Gil stands in front of me, his head hanging and tears splashing on the wet concrete under him. He’s wearing very wrinkled clothes—he probably hasn’t changed in days—and he’s shaking a little. He doesn’t say anything, but since he said he wouldn’t come back ever again and he’d find someone else, this is something. I’m not sure what yet, but it’s something.

Gil shivers a little as another downpour soaks him through. But he still doesn’t move. I reach over, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around him before pulling him inside.

Gil still doesn’t speak, shivering violently and standing stock-still.

Finally I reach out and take his hand, dragging him into the bathroom and tossing him an old set of his clothes he’d left over. “Take a shower and change. You’re soaked.”

I shut the door and he stumbles around for a few minutes before the water starts running.

**_~~le time skip, brought to you by Mattie pacing and Gil showering with lots of curses~~_ **

Finally the door opens and Gil slips out, dropping his wet clothes and towel in the washing room hamper before slipping into the living room and sitting down in silence.

I make my way over nervously, not sure what’s going on. I sit down next to him slowly, not quite sure what he’s doing here. “...Gil?”

He finally moves a little, running his fingers through his hair—which, of course, has already dried and poofed back up—agitatedly. But he _still_ doesn’t speak.

Finally I can’t stand it anymore. “Say something.”

His gaze falls to his lap. “...I’m sorry,” he whispers hoarsely. His voice cracks and goes up an octave, then he swallows and it drops back down. “...I miss you.”

I reach out and take one of his hands in mine, drawing his eyes back up to meet my own. “What changed?”

He swallows again. “I miss you. You’re one of the few people who likes me, let alone _cares_ about me. God damn it, I love you.”

The tiniest smile lifts my lips. “...Are you serious?”

He nods. “And I mean you, not Alfred. Alfred’s cool, sure, but I love _you_.”

He turns his hand, slipping his fingers between mine before turning his head and actually looking at me. “I can’t sleep. I can’t think. I need you. I love you.”

I slide closer, some of my tension easing. “How can you tell I’m not Alfred?”

“The curl,” he says bluntly. “Plus you dress differently, you act differently, you walk differently.”

A grin lifts my lips, and I crawl into his lap, sliding my arms around him in a hug. “I love you, too, Gil.”

“I love you, Mattie,” he whispers, hugging me tightly.

I finally let go, pulling away just enough to look at him. The tiniest smile lifts his lips, and that’s all the warning I get before his lips collide with mine.

It takes me a second to get over the initial surprise and kiss back, my fingers sliding up into his soft, fluffy hair. His fingers slide into my hair, one finger brushing the curl and sending shivers down my spine.

Finally he pulls away, grinning. “Damn. You’ve got some French in you with those kissing skills.”

He winks. I grin back, a blush tingling in my cheeks. “Shut up.”

“Eh, I like it,” he laughs, his fingers playing with the curl. “What’s it do?”

I shiver, resisting the urge to pull away. “A-arrêtez ça.” ( _St-stop that._ )

“Awww, que fais-je, Matthieu?” he asks, chuckling. ( _Awww, what am I doing, Matthew?_ )

I shiver again, stammering, “It’s yuh-eurogenerous. Stop that.”

Gil chuckles, twirling it in his fingers. “Pourquoi devrais-je?” ( _Why should I?_ )

My self-control snaps and we tumble down onto the couch, his lips warm and soft on mine.

For several minutes, neither of us move. Then we break apart, laughing.

“So that’s what it does,” he laughs.

I shake my head. “Speaking in F-French _and_ that.”

“Awww, aimez-vous ça?” he chuckles. ( _Awww, do you like that?_ )

I shiver a little. “Euh, non? Ouais? Je ne sais pas.” ( _Uh, no? Yeah? I don’t know._ )

“Ouais?” he chuckles. “Allons-y au chambre. Viens.” ( _Yeah? Let’s go to the bedroom (chamber). Come._ )

He rolls to his feet, taking my hand and pulling me towards my room. “Je peux parler très bien français, mon petit Mattieu. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Viens.” ( _I can speak very good French, my little Matthew. Don’t worry. Come._ )


	4. Spamano (Lovi's POV): I'm Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovi goes to Toni's house. They talk (mostly in Italian except for the end). Lovi being cute. (Also Lovi refusing to say "I love you" in English... ^_^ ) Fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovi's POV. Toni=Antonio=Spain. Lovi=Lovino=South Italy/Romano. Fluff (I don't usually write smut/lemon).
> 
> Spamano (Spain/Romano (South Italy)). Don't like, don't read. No ship hate, please. There's some cussing (f-word, "god damn it", uncensored) because Romano will be Romano. Don't like, don't read.
> 
> There's Italian dialogue (South Italy, what do you expect? ^_^). Everything in Italian is translated, the italicized parentheses next to the dialogue=the same thing in English. You can use Google Translate to hear what it sounds like aloud (if you like).
> 
> Let me know if you want this part continued!

Finally the door swings open. I keep my eyes down, ignoring the rain pouring down and soaking me to the bone, the thunder, the lightning. That can wait.

Silence. Neither of us speak. However, I can still feel heat radiating off of Toni so I know he’s there.

Finally I manage to say in Italian, “Aiutami. Sono rotto, non ho dormito in giorni.” ( _Help me. I’m broken, I haven’t slept in days._ )

Toni blinks. “You’re lucky I speak Italian. Why?”

I take a deep breath. “Non posso. Ho provato. Mi manchi, ho bisogno di te, e maledizione, ti amo.” ( _I can’t. I’ve tried. I miss you, I need you, and God damn it, I love you._ )

“...Can you repeat that in English?” he asks slowly.

I hesitate. “Sì, ma il mio accento è davvero di spessore ed è difficile da capire una cosa che sto dicendo.” ( _Yes, but my accent is really thick and it’s hard to understand a thing I’m saying._ )

Toni frowns. “Perché?” ( _Why?_ )

I shake my head. “Sono stressato come l'inferno e non ho dormito in giorni. Voglio dire che quando dico che sono rotto. Riesco a malapena a parlare come è. Sto spazzato via.” ( _I’m stressed as hell and I haven’t slept in days. I mean it when I say I’m broken. I can barely speak as is. I’m wiped out._ )

Toni’s eyes flick out to the storm before he grabs my arm, pulling me inside. “Mi manchi anche tu. Ti amo. Sei bagnato, andare a fare una doccia. Sai dove andare.” ( _I miss you, too. I love you. You’re soaked, go take a shower. You know where to go._ )

“I miei vestiti sono impregnati, anche. Sto bagnati.” ( _My clothes are soaked, too. I’m soaked through._ )

“Ho un intero cassetto dedicata ai vestiti che hai lasciato alle spalle. Ottenere qualcosa da lì. Secondo cassetto dall'alto verso il basso.” he shrugs. ( _I’ve got an entire drawer dedicated to clothes you’ve left behind. Get something from there. Second drawer down from the top._ )

“Grazie,” I answer weakly, slipping down the hall. ( _Thanks._ )

**_~~le time skip, brought to you by Lovi showering and changing and Toni pacing~~_ **

I slip out, my fingers playing with the ends of the sleeves. Toni looks up, the faintest smile on his lips as he stops and turns. “Meglio?” ( _Better?_ )

I roll my eyes. “Posso ancora _capire_ l’inglese. È solo difficile per me parlare di esso. Almeno...per parlare e essere capiti.” ( _I can still understand English. It’s just hard for me to speak it. At least...to speak it and be understood._)

He grins. “Mi hai detto un paio di anni fa per imparare l’italiano. Indovinate cosa ho fatto?” ( _You told me a few years ago to learn Italian. Guess what I did?_ )

I roll my eyes again. “Non mostrare off. Capisco. Posso ancora capire l’inglese e lo spagnolo. Solo che non posso parlare molto bene.” ( _Stop showing off. I get it. I can still understand English and Spanish. I just can’t speak it very well._ )

“Okay,” he laughs, reaching out to ruffle my hair.

I swallow, saying carefully, “You don’t need to show off.”

The words still come out with a thick Italian accent, but it’s not as bad as it was just a few minutes ago.

Toni chuckles. “I’m not. And I understand what you’re saying perfectly fine.”

“That’s because I’m trying to be understood,” I shrug. “I still have a pretty thick accento.”

Toni giggles, grinning at me. “ _I_ think it’s cool.”

I raise an eyebrow. “Most people try to stop from talking with an accent. Especially American adults. I don’t know why, it’s annoying and difficult. But every so often I slip.”

“It’s fucking adorable and they’re just jealous,” he grins, reaching out to take my hand and pulling me into the living room to sit next to him on the couch.

For a minute, we’re silent. Then Toni says, “Can you say that in English? What you said?”

I raise an eyebrow. “What part? I said a lot.”

“‘I miss you, I need you, and God damn it, I love you’?”

I duck my head. “Shut up.”

He nudges me. “I’ve never heard you say that in any language. Just say it once in English. Please?”

I glare at him. “Why?”

“Beeeeeeeecause I’ve never heard you say that before?” he answers softly. “Just once?”

I cross my arms. “So? I don’t have to say it again.”

“...Just the last part?” he pleas, reaching out to brush his fingers along my cheek, leaving a trail of tingling skin behind him.

I shiver a little, pulling away. “...What’s it matter?”

Toni’s face slips into a frown, and he literally starts begging. “Per favore? Solo una volta? Per favore?” ( _Please? Just once? Please?_ )

I focus my gaze on my lap, cursing under my breath. “Shut _up_.”

“Per favore?” he pleas. “Solo una volta, allora io zitto.” ( _Please? Just once, then I’ll shut up._ )

“Bene! Jesus cazzo Christ...” ( _Fine! Jesus fucking Christ..._ )

Toni smiles shyly, lacing his fingers together in his lap. “I love you...”

I rub my eyes, groaning silently. “I love you, okay? Please, shut up.”

Toni’s face splits into an ear-to-ear grin, his eyes lighting up with a spark of joy. “Awww, okay.”

For a moment, he’s actually silent. Then he asks, “Tired?”

I raise an eyebrow. “No fucking duh.”

He reaching out, taking my hand and pulling me down the hall. We slip into his room and he shuts the door, pulling me into a quick hug. “...Do you trust me?”

“...Si.”

He turns his hand, sliding his fingers through mine. “Then trust me when I say I’d never, ever hurt you. And I mean that. I know you’ve had it rough but I want to fix that.”

My hand closes on his, and he drops into bed, pulling me down next to him and dropping the blanket over both of us. I close my eyes, forcing myself to calm down. _You know Toni, you can trust him._

“Remember when we went to the movies?” he asks quietly.

I raise an eyebrow. “Si. And?”

He smiles a little, sliding an arm around me and pulling me closer. “That was the first time I’d actually been totally comfortable with someone in a long time. I miss that.”

I curl up against him, closing my eyes. The darkened movie theater fills my mind, _Star Trek: Beyond_ flashing behind my eyes. It’s an image that calms me instantaneously, and I crash effortlessly.


End file.
